1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to child restraint and safety devices and more particularly to a coupling device for securing an ISOFIX child seat to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A child safety seat is designed for the safety of a child seated on a passenger car. The child safety seats are seats that can protect children from injury or death during collisions.
A number of devices are implemented to effect safety of a child seated on a passenger car. For example, a seat belt is installed on the child safety seat of a passenger car. Alternatively, an ISOFIX is adopted. ISOFIX is the international standard for attachment points for child safety seats in passenger cars. ISOFIX defines standard attachment points to be manufactured into cars, enabling compliant child safety seats to be quickly and safely secured. Seats are secured with a single attachment at the top by a tether and two anchorage points at the base of each side of the seat. However, the conventional anchor coupling is disadvantageous because there is no indication of whether it is secured, safety is low, it is inconvenient in use, structural components are complicated, reliability is low, and the manufacturing cost is very high. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.